Space Pirate/Gallery
This is a gallery depicting concept art of the Space Pirates. For more artwork, see Mother Brain/Gallery and Ridley/Gallery. ''Metroid File:NESPirates.JPG|Space Pirates File:DarkSamusNES.PNG|Space Pirates File:Metroid Kraid.jpg|Kraid File:M1bosses.PNG|Kraid and Ridley File:Samus_artwork_11.png|Kraid and Ridley KraidJ.jpg|Mini-Kraid File:Kraidchibi.png|Kraid File:Kraidcard.png|Kraid Nintendo My Play a Tune Book.jpg|Nintendo: My Play a Tune Book'' ''Captain N: The Game Master File:Heights.JPG|Ridley and Kraid File:$ 57r.JPG|Ridley and Kraid File:Kraid'sMissileGun.JPG|Kraid's Missile Gun Super Metroid File:Smart tour.jpg|Zebesian File:Swimmy_Samus_in_Maridia.jpg|Zebesian (Super Metroid: The Official Nintendo Game Guide) File:Smguide speedbooster.jpg|Zebesian File:Kihunter.jpg|Kihunter File:Smart cartoon04.jpg|Kihunter File:Smguideart1.jpg|Ridley, Kihunter, and Kraid File:Smart smposter.jpg|Kihunters, Zebesian, Ridley, and Kraid SSBU Spirits Kraid.png|Kraid File:Smart kraid02.jpg|Kraid File:Kraidsketch.PNG|Kraid Smart brinstar.jpg|Kraid File:SuperMetroid GoldStatueArt.jpg|Golden Statues Metroid Fusion File:Pirate thm.jpg|Zebesian File:Metroid4 05.jpg|Kihunter Metroid Prime File:Spacepirate manual.jpg|Zebesian concept art File:3NVSj.jpg|Zebesian concept art File:UVS95.jpg|Concept art File:SpacePirate cropped.jpg|Space Pirate File:Omega pirate art.jpg|Omega Pirate File:Omega Pirate.PNG|Omega Pirate File:Elite Pirate.jpg|Elite Pirate File:Elite Pirate1.jpg|Elite Pirate File:Elite Pirate2.jpg|Elite Pirate File:Phazon Elite.jpg|Phazon Elite File:Plasma trooper fullscale.jpg|Plasma Trooper File:Pirate Trooper Plasma Render Gene Kohler.jpg|Plasma Trooper (Gene Kohler) File:Flying Pirate.jpg|Flying Pirate concept art File:24_Metriod_Prime_Concepts.jpg|Kraid and Flying Pirate concept art (Mike Sneath) File:MP Kraid.jpg|Kraid concept model (Gene Kohler) Metroid: Zero Mission File:Boss battles.jpg|Ridley and Kraid File:Kraid ZM art.jpg|Kraid File:Gallery3 win1 01-1-.PNG|Kraid concept art SSBU Spirits Mecha Ridley.png|Mecha Ridley Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Ais5.png|Thrash-hunters concept art Ais6.png|Shock beast concept art File:Pirate Trooper Echoes.png|Pirate Trooper File:Darkpiratetrooper.jpg|Dark Pirate Trooper File:Spacepirate concept4.png|Pirate Aerotrooper concept art File:Spacepirate concept5.png|Pirate Aerotrooper concept art File:Dark Pirate Commando Idle.jpg|Dark Pirate Commando File:Spacepirate concept1.png|Space Pirate concept art File:Mprime2 19 big.jpg|Dark Pirate Commando File:Spacepirate concept2.png|Dark Pirate Commando (Andrew Jones) File:Darkpiratecommando.jpg|Dark Pirate Commando File:MP2E art 09.jpg|Dark Pirate Commando File:Sketches4.png|Pirate Aerotrooper concept art File:M2 C SpacePirate ad.jpg|Pirate Trooper Metroid Prime Pinball File:SamussmashesPirate.jpg|Space Pirate File:Space Pirate.jpg|Space Pirate Metroid Prime Hunters File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg|Weavel (Nintendo Power'' poster) File:Mph1.jpg|Weavel File:Weavel.jpg|Weavel File:Weavel2.jpg|Weavel File:HalfTurret.jpg|Halfturret File:Mph wpweavel 1600.jpg|Weavel File:MPH Hunters.jpg|Weavel File:All hunters.jpg|Weavel File:Antibodiespirates.jpg|Concept art (Sammy Hall File:AuyEY.jpg|Concept art (Nick Kondo) File:WBWi3.jpg|Concept art (Nick Kondo) File:FHt3I.jpg|Concept art (Nick Kondo) ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:SpacePirateModel.jpg|Pirate Trooper File:Berzerkerlord.png|Berserker Lord File:Berzerkerlord2.png|Berserker Lord File:Phazon pirate berzerk.jpg|Berserker Lord File:Unknown AJ.jpg|Concept art File:Berserker Concept.jpg|Berserker Knight File:Commando-pirate.png|Pirate Commander File:Korakkbeast.png|Pirate Hussar and Korakk Beast CorruptionJapanesePoster.jpg|Pirate Trooper and Meta Ridley File:Storyboard5.png|Storyboards File:Leviathan_interior.png|Elben Schafers: "Metroid Prime 3 World planning" File:Korakk_Elben.png|"MP3 Creature" File:Space_Pirate_Battleship.png|"MP3 Pirate Ship" File:Space_Pirate_Battleship_art.png|"MP3 Pirate Planet Quick Concept" File:MP3 patent.png|Image from a US patent (http://www.google.com/patents/US7896733 US Pat. 7896733) filed by Kensuke Tanabe concerning Hypermode. Sammy-hall-reptstandsketches.jpg|Rough composition by Sammy Hall Metroid Prime Trilogy File:Metroidposter.jpg|Meta Ridley and Pirate Trooper Metroid: Other M File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|Zebesian File:Momad.PNG|Kihunters in a GameStop email File:Kiart.png|Kihunter File:Cyborg Zebesian.jpg|Cyborg Zebesian File:Kihunter Nest.jpg|Kihunter Nest File:Zebesian.jpg|Zebesian File:JP Other M Guide 164.jpg|Zebesian, Cyborg Zebesian, and Super Zebesian File:JP Other M Guide 163.jpg|Kihunter, Super Kihunter, and King Kihunter File:Samus MOM.jpg|Kihunters Kid Icarus: Uprising File:KI pirates.png|Space Pirates File:267-AKDP.jpg|"''Space Pirates are a race that travel the galaxies capturing constellations. The armor they wear is actually an exoskeleton that shields the glowing creatures within. Yellow Space Pirates are the most common crew members." File:268-AKDP.jpg|"Space Pirate Snipers pick off their targets from medium range and specialize in firing from a prone position. This stabilizes their aim, and the eye on top of their heads makes up for any vision lost in this position." File:269-AKDP.jpg|"Space Pirate Commandos are equipped with incendiary grenade launchers. The explosions from their shots wreak serious havoc." File:022_Space_Pirate_Captain.jpg|"The leader of the Space Pirates. Although weaker than his shipmates, the Captain-his true name is impossible for human tongues to pronounce-somehow managed to take charged through sheer bossiness. Thus, he's not very popular." ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' File:Fed Force EU render.png|Space Pirates File:Pirate Trooper Fed Force render.png|Pirate File:Pirate Trooper Fed Force render 2.png|Pirate File:Fed Force Pirate head.png|Pirate File:Space Pirate Fed Force artwork.png|Pirate MPFF Elite Pirate.jpg|Elite Pirate File:Trooper Fed Force artwork.png|Trooper MPFF Elite Trooper.jpg|Elite Trooper File:Bruiser artwork.png|Bruiser MPFF Elite Bruiser.jpg|Elite Bruiser MPFF Flying Pirate.jpg|Flying Pirate MPFF Elite Flying Pirate.jpg|Elite Flying Pirate Category:Galleries Category:Space Pirates